


Sun Your Buns

by blue_fjords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Community: mating_games, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/pseuds/blue_fjords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to visit Stiles at college.  Stiles has an awesome roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Your Buns

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Mating Games last week. The themes were "established relationship" and "bonds." Title comes from a beach towel my grandma lent me for my dog when we visited her a few years back. Not the most indicative of this fic, but I couldn't get it out of my head!

Roscoe Warren Gottfried III was a perfect roommate. He shared everything – from chemistry books about covalent bonds (it was really a shame his roommate wasn't majoring in chemistry; his nose scrunched whenever Gottfried shared his extensive knowledge on the subject, which was often) to his vintage war bond ads that he'd framed and hung up throughout the dorm room to his excellent collection of bowties and cravats featuring sailor knots.

Gottfried was in the group kitchen down the hall, whisking together warm water and flax seed meal to use as a binder in his cinnamon buns, which he would generously share with his roommate. And his roommate's visiting boyfriend, to whom he owed a cinnamon bun-sized apology.

***

_Triumph Over Tyranny! Buy War Bonds!_ , _Doing all you can, brother? Buy War Bonds!_ , _…and WE talk about sacrifice. Buy War Bonds._ The entire room was trying to kill his erection, Derek thought, and looked down at Stiles, crouched between his legs. Frowning at Derek's dick. Okay, that was even worse than the posters.

"Spit it out, Stiles," he said with a sigh.

"I haven't swallowed anything yet," Stiles said. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue up the underside of Derek's cock. It perked up a bit at that, and Stiles reached out to hold it. Derek settled back on his elbows to watch.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he's distracting me from your dick!" Stiles burst out. Derek let his head hit the pillow. It was going to be awhile, he could tell. "A month. A _whole month_ I've been dreaming of your dick. I had dick dreams, Derek! And when you finally get here, Gott-fucking-fried has to call the cops on you!"

"To be fair, I was the naked man on your fire escape," Derek said to the ceiling. It had been a sexy idea at the time. Or just desperate. Skype sex was not the same thing as Stiles' hands on him.

"Three hours. We could have been fucking for three hours, Derek!"

"And yet we're still not fucking," Derek mumbled.

"I'm so pissed, I could—"

"Suck my dick?" Derek supplied, hopeful.

"Yeah! That'll put him in his place!"

Stiles sealed his lips around the head of Derek's cock, his tongue probing up and under the foreskin. Derek didn't bother biting back a groan. He was tingling all the way down to his toes.

"And another thing," Stiles said, pulling off with a _pop_. Derek growled in frustration. "I have pictures of you. On my desk; you can't fit anything else on these walls. You're pretty much naked in quite a few of them. I _know_ he's looked! He should have recognized you!"

"Stiles. Will you please, please stop complaining about your roommate and suck my dick?"

Stiles glared at him. "Fine!"

He almost choked himself on Derek's dick. His raised eyebrows dared Derek to even think about laughing, but it was no laughing matter to him. Stiles' mouth. Stiles' mouth after a month apart, damn college. Derek's lips parted as he watched Stiles angrily suck him down. A bit of drool dripped from Stiles' lower lip, just like it always did.

"Hey," Derek said, reaching across to run his knuckle over Stiles' puffed-out cheek. "I missed you."

Stiles grinned around his mouthful of cock, his expression softening. "Mfashearh," he said, and took even more of Derek in. Derek fell back against the pillows, a noise halfway between a moan and a whimper escaping his lips. Stiles squeezed the base of his cock, his fingers slipping in spit-damp skin. He bobbed up and down, lips meeting fingers, back and forth. Derek could smell himself getting ready to come, could feel it building. His dick hit the back of Stiles' throat as the door was flung open.

"Cinnamon buns!" Roscoe Gottfried cried. His eyes widened at the tableau before him. "Saint Jude on a cracker!"

The buns smelled really good. And it was with a confused bark of surprise and rumble of his stomach that Derek came, down Stiles' throat and over his chin.

***

Roscoe Warren Gottfried III was an exceptional roommate. He kept take-out menus in a clearly labeled binder, knowledgeably traded tips on stocks and bonds, and knew when the hell to clear out for the weekend.

And he left the cinnamon buns.

***

Stiles gave the buns a murderous look.

"Oh my God, Stiles," Derek groaned. "Yes, your buns taste better. Now stop moping and get over here."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluefjords)! And I tumble! Poorly! Come say hi.


End file.
